


Are New Adventure

by Fiolee_Jackunzel_Fan



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: America, Boy Friend, Death, F/M, Girl Friend, Hate, Jackunzel - Freeform, Love, Mericcup, Missing, Murder, New York, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smutty, Villains, break - Freeform, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolee_Jackunzel_Fan/pseuds/Fiolee_Jackunzel_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever met someone or people that changed your life forever. </p><p>Well in this story four people have. </p><p>There will be Hate, friendship, Adventure, Death, Toucher, Love and even love making.</p><p> Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida are 4 different people that changed each others life for the better. </p><p>So this is an adventure of the big four in America. Are you in? </p><p>(In chapters in the future may have some sexual themes so be warned thank-you)</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Night's And Memories

The wind was howling through the breeze in the park. It just turned midnight and New York was quite. You would hear cars once in a while but not as loud as in the morning. Jack sat at the same place he did every night: The frozen pond. He hated coming here but loved coming here at the same time. It was the place were his sister died. He couldn't help her as much as he said he could he couldn't. As much as he told his sister that everything was going to be fine he knew everything wouldn't. He wishes he was invisible. He had no parents and lost his only family member and the only thing that keeps replaying in his mind is that very since.

_"hurry jack, come on you take waaaaayyyyy to long" Emma, Jacks sister wines_

_"Ok I am coming yesh" Jack says as he was pulled do the path away from there tiny home in the country side of New York._

_"come on lets go ice skating, you take for ever" Emma wines again_

_"Ok we are here" he chuckles at his sisters excitement._

_"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" Emma squealed and ran to the pond with her boots on_

_"Emma wait" jack says a little nervous_

_"no now hurry up" Emma squeals running onto the ice_

_"Emma calm down ok" jack say getting really worried_

_"Oh come on you're such a-" Emma stopped her sentience when she heard ice cracking underneath her._

_"J-jack I am s-scared" she stutters and jack was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to loose Emma he already broke up with his Girlfriend Elsa because she said she loved someone else but they stayed friends. But he was defiantly not ready to loose his sister._

_"Emma. Don't. Move" He says taking a breath between every word._

_"J-jack" Emma whimpers and the ice cracks more. "I love you" and the ice beneath her cracks and she falls in._

_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO EMMMA"_

Every time jack comes to the pond it hurts his heart like a part of him is missing. No, there is a part of him missing. Love.

 

 


	2. When Will My Life Begin

Nothing. That's all what I feel like. I have nothing. My 'mum' says that I have everything, Her, books, Phone, Room, Paint and so on but there is one thing I don't have. Love. Love and friendship. I sit in my room 24/7 and do the same things everyday like chores, Cook, Paint, Read, Study, Hang, Shower, Eat and sleep everyday the same things. My really mum died when I was 3 and my father raised me all by him self. Then when I was six he thought there were some thing's that a mother needs to teach a daughter so he found Gothel. Who didn't love him she was just a gold digger and they got married. She would act all kind and sweet to me. Then my father left and we didn't know why. So she kept me locked up in the house and thought she was being helpful by telling me EVERYTHING I was doing wrong. I held the picture of my father, Mother and I.

_"Were are you" Rapunzel's mother says, "if you don't come out the tickle monster will get you" . Rapunzel let out a small giggle and a sigh when her mother when past the bush she was hiding in. But she thought to soon._

_"GOTCHA" Rapunzel's mother says picking up Rapunzel and tickling her._

_"hahahahahahaha moth- hahahahahaha- er s-stop hahahahahaha it haha it hahahahahahaha tickles hahahahaha" Rapunzel laughed._

_"Ok ok but next rime I wont" She says pulling a funny face. Then she opened her arms and Rapunzel ran with her golden hair flying in the wind behind her and jumped into her mothers arm. With an Ohf Rapunzel's mother caught her._

_"I love you Rapunzel for ever and ever" I love to to mummy forever and ever. Promise me you will never leave" Rapunzel says in the cutest voice ever and gave puppy eyes._

_"Never" she says" and who could say no to that face" she jokes and Rapunzel giggles._

_"Excuse me but did daddy get left out" Rapunzel whipped her head to see her father standing there arms out._

_"No come in daddy" Rapunzel says and he comes over and hugs Rapunzel and his wife._

_"i love you girls" he says_

_"We Love you too" Rapunzel and her mother said._

Rapunzel cried thinking of that memory. She broke her promise. She left Rapunzel and she was heart broken let alone that her father just left to and now she is stuck with a mother that be's mean to her in the nicest ways. Lovely. Rapunzel cried and cried thinking. _When will my Life Begin_.

  

 

 


	3. Alone

The crickets chirp as the stars shine while I look at the sky. The cool breeze on my skin and the fire sizzling. I thought I wanted this. To run away be away for all the troubles all alone just me making the rules with no care in the world. But no I have to feel like a huge chunk of me is missing. My mother is dead. I practically killed giving her some median that an old woman sold me. I thought would help her to not nag me, to change. But no. The median killed her and it's all my fault. And I was scared. And I was alone. I then see a family camping in the distance. I see a girl a Mum and a dad. What broke my heart was seeing the mum and girl snuggling. "I love you mum" she says.

_"Tag your it mum" Merida screams and runs away._

_"Oh I will get you" she says and go's quite. Merida runs into the kitchen and hides under the table but hears here mother coming and she spots Merida._

_"Found you" she says and starts chasing Merida. And Merida keeps squealing and running and giggling._

_"Tag" her mother says but Merida jumps on her mother before she could run away._

_"Ahhhh she got me the bow expert got me" her mother says faking being scared and Merida giggles and hugs her mum._

_"i love you mummy never change" Merida says in her chest_

_"Never baby mummy is always here" she cooed back._

Merida just breaks down right there wishing she could hug someone and say 'I love you'. But no she ran away and is now facing the consciences. She will be alone forever and never be loved. She is. Alone.

 

 


	4. Never Accepted

The dark room filed with silence. It was cold, It was dark and he was sad. Harry was never accepted. He was different. His dad was the boss of Haddocks Pound. And everyone called him hiccup because he always had the hiccups. My father expected me to kill the dogs and said 'you will be excepted if you kill the dog'. I tried and failed. I met a dog in the valley with a leg missing. I tried to kill it but i couldn't. I couldn't kill my only friend. I never told anyone about toothless. (his dog). But they found out. They said it was a rare bread and had to kill it. I didn't. and they hated me, were disgusted in me, and when i asked Astird out she said' i would never go out with a weakling'. I never go out of my room that much but i remember the times when i was happy.

_Harry was running out side in a Viking costume and saying he was a dragon slayer. He acted and his mum was playing to. She was the dragon._

_"ha ha i have found a dragon and must kill it" harry says pointing his sword at her._

_"die" he says and starts making stabbing noise while his mum pretended to die. But then got up._

_"no one can kill me i am invincible a killer dragon" she says picking him up and kisses his face._

_"noooooooo the dragon knows my weakness" Harry says, then giggles and his mum laughs and hugs him._

_"you promise to never hurt a dragon or a dog" she says_

_"i promise mummy"Harry says and hugs his mother._

Harry missed his mum. He cried in his room. He was like his mother, he never wanted to hurt any dogs. Toothless came up at snuggled against him to make harry feel better. And harry smiled. But deep down he was terribly upset. He was. Never Accepted.

 

 


End file.
